


Thoughts by a Hospital Bed, Take 2

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A sequel that's not a sequel.  Fraser and Frannie wait, this time.This story is a sequel toThoughts by a Hospital Bed.





	Thoughts by a Hospital Bed, Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Welcome to the Fishbowl

First off, I want to tell Letty Jo(?) and Anna,  
who both wrote me and asked me for a sequel to TbaHB, don't worry, it's  
coming.  I just got a little distracted.  :)

This Sequel isn't exactly a sequel, I just couldn't think of a different title.  *sigh*  Anyway, it's Fraser and Frannie's turn to wait for RayK. to wake up. 

This story makes vague refrences to attmepted suicide.  I, personally, don't think that Stan would do it, but he plays the victim so well. 

Disclaimer:  *sound of one tired fanfic writer clearing her throat*  They're not mine.  But they _should_ be.  Thank you. 

* * *

Thoughts by a Hospital Bed   
Take II 

by ShrinkingViolet 

* * *

_Fraser_   
You're my partner.  You're even my best friend, now.  Why didn't I see?  Why didn't I get there sooner?  I knew something was wrong, just like the Christmas before Dad died, when he and I spoke.  I didn't do anything then, and he died.  I didn't do anything now, and you almost did. 

If only I had gotten to your apartment twenty minutes earlier you wouldn't be lying there, arms bandaged from hands to elbows.  I'm sorry, Ray.  For whatever it is that I did.  For not listening or just spending time with you.  Please forgive me. 

* * *

_Frannie_   
Oh God, Ray.  Why did you do it?  If something was bothering you that bad you coulda talked to Fraser.  You coulda talked to _me_. 

I know I teased you, and called you names, but I did that to Ray, too.  And you really were like having a brother while he's been gone.  I mean, at first you were just like this _imposter_ , with my brother's name and life, but then you were more.  You were family. 

You're nothing like Ray, but you're still my brother. 

He blames himself, you know, Fraser does.  Hell, _I_ blame myself, but Fraser... he won't leave your side unless the docs make him or he has to go to the bathroom.  That's why he's gone now and I can talk to ya.  Who'd a guessed he had to go to the bathroom like normal people? 

* * *

_Fraser_   
I've asked you for many things since we've met, Ray, but none that I want so much as these.  Please wake up, and please forgive me. 

* * *

  
The End

Email me   
shrinkingviolet@freehomepage.com   
My webpage:  http://cob250.dn.net/members/violet


End file.
